


Handshakes

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is super super bored at Camp Half Blood, and has nothing to do! That is, until HANDSHAKES. <br/>50% Persassy 50% Percabeth 100% AWESOME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handshakes

Percy wandered around Camp Half Blood, looking for something to do. Ever since the war ended, there was practically nothing going on! All classes and activities were canceled because so many people were in the infirmary, but Percy couldn’t do anything about that. He had gotten out just three days ago, and he wasn’t allowed anywhere near the infirmary anymore, not after the forceps incident two days before. Apparently, he was “a danger to those he was trying to help.” He just had to wait until later that night, when he was going to have a special romantic dinner with Annabeth.   
He knocked on the doors of every cabin, looking for any possible activity that would not bore him to death. All were busy doing boring things, and then he got to the Aphrodite cabin. This cabin struck fear into Percy’s heart ever since the time when he went in there for cabin inspection and came out looking like a freaking drag queen. But nevertheless, Percy needed entertainment, pronto. And if there was anyone who knew entertainment, it was the Aphrodite cabin. He knocked tentatively on the door. Piper opened the door.  
“What’s up, Percy?” she asked.  
“I’m bored. Like, insanely bored. Like, my boredom is bigger than a-”  
“I get it,” Piper cut him off. “We’re watching the Parent Trap, if you’re interested.”  
“Sure, I love that movie!” Percy smiled and ran into the cabin. He squeezed himself in between some campers and grabbed a bowl of popcorn (low-fat, of course). Seeing Piper answer the door, they had paused the movie and were now looking at him strangely. Percy looked around.  
“Well? Are we gonna watch the movie, or what?”  
They were on the part where the twins first do the handshake. Seeing them do it, Percy was immediately inspired. He jumped up, said a quick “goodbye” to the utterly confused Aphrodite cabin, and ran out the door to find Nico.  
“NICO!” He yelled, still running.   
“What do you want?” Nico came out of his cabin, rubbing his eyes. He tended to sleep like the dead (pun totally intended).   
“We need a handshake. A Big Three children’s handshake.”  
“Oh my gods. Percy.”  
*LINE BREAK*  
Once Percy had gathered Jason, Hazel (who was coincidentally visiting Camp Half Blood), and Thalia on IM, he brought them to the Big House.   
“Okay, we need a Big Three kids’ handshake,” he said authoritatively.  
“Okay, I’m out of here,” Thalia said, ready to end the Iris Message connection.  
“No, we need you!” Percy cried. “Just ten minutes.”  
She sighed. “I guess.”  
“Okay, guys. Now, let’s all put our hands in the middle…”  
*LINE BREAK BECAUSE DESCRIBING THAT WOULD BE BORING. LIKE INSANELY BORING.*  
“CHIRON!” Percy exclaimed.  
“What, child? What is wrong?” He asked, slightly panicked.  
“Nothing, nothing, but we have a Big Three kids’ handshake we want to show you!”  
“...okay…”  
Percy and the others, minus Thalia, put all their hands together in the middle of their circle, Percy shrieking commands to remind them what to do.  
“Clockwise spin!”  
“Now hand in the air! Jazz hands! I SAID JAZZ HANDS, NICO!”  
“Hip bump in the middle, guys! Be sassy!”  
“Why aren’t you smiling, Jason? Smile, darn ya, smile!”  
“Okay! Now fists in the middle, stack ‘em up!”  
“And now the big finish! One, two…”  
“BIG THREE!” They shouted, throwing their fists in the air.  
“Well that was… entertaining,” Chiron said.   
“Why thank you,” Percy said, pleased.  
*LINE BREAK*  
After showing Chiron, the children of the Big Three ditched Percy as fast as they could. No one wanted to endure “handshake practice” for more time than they had to.  
So naturally, Percy needed to find someone else to have a handshake with.   
Annabeth! Of course!  
He got ahold of her and took her to the fighting arena, with a little something burning a hole in his pocket.   
*LINE BREAK*  
Annabeth’s P.O.V.   
“Seaweed Brain, do we really have to do this?” I asked.   
“We need a couple’s handshake!” he insisted. I sighed and relented.  
“So first, we need to…” Percy droned on and on about what he wanted the handshake to be like. I wasn’t usually one to tune out of conversations, but this was killing me. I had people I could be helping! (Unlike Percy, I was actually allowed in the infirmary.) He was making all of these huge hand gestures and silly motions, so my mind started to wander. I thought about what restaurant Percy might take me to tonight, what I’d order, what I’d wear, et cetera. I had a hunch that he might propose soon- after all we’ve been through I knew he was the one. It was just a matter of when.   
I was still dreaming up what would happen tonight when he tapped me on the shoulder.  
“What?” I asked, my eyes losing their dreamy glaze.  
It was then I noticed he was kneeling. On one knee. With a ring in his hand. Oh my gods.  
“Annabeth Chase, I couldn’t wait. I’ve loved you from the moment we met and there is no one I’d rather spend my life with than you. Will you marry me?”   
I was so shocked I didn’t speak. After a few moments, he did.  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to, Annabeth. I get that we’re young, and we still have things to figure out, and we still need to finish college, and-”  
I stopped him with a kiss.  
“Of course I will, Seaweed Brain.”


End file.
